A different beginning
by twistedlittlespunk
Summary: A look into an alternate beginning to the story of our beloved Bellas. A chance encounter has our favorite redhead and moody brunette face to face, and the fun has only just started. Multi chapter, rated M for adult themes. Staubrey, Bechloe, no dark themes. Story reads in between the lines of the movie, hope you enjoy!
1. A Chance Encounter

Dave and Buster's on a Friday night was never a good idea, and logically Chloe knew that but she needed to be around people and that was the perfect place to do it. She had been in a funk lately and she knew it was because of the championship that was all but thrown away because of Aubrey- she didn't blame her, she understood that it wasn't something Aubrey could control but she couldn't help but feel down about it. She was going into her senior year and felt like a failure, so she decided to spend her night with her on and off again boyfriend Tom, drinking and throwing money away amidst hundreds of other people doing the same thing. They started their night off with a few drinks and a round of billiards that Chloe swore she could win. After beating Tom twice, which he wasn't happy about, they were ready to move on to the most exciting part of the night. They began to pack up when a bellow from Tom shook Chloe to her core. He had yelled over to a tall brunette boy, about their age, and a younger brunette girl who was with him. The two made their way over to Tom though it looked like the girl hated her life.

"Dude, I haven't seen you since Senior year of high school! How's it hanging man?" The older boy, who Chloe realized was the infamous Dave that played soccer with Tom in high school, was just as excited to see his old friend. The girl stood there with her arms crossed and a scowl showering her entire face.

"I can't believe it bro! Things have been great man, I'm in town cuz Beca is starting at Barden in the next week so my dad wanted me to show her around." Chloe perked up. This girl would be at Barden with her and maybe they could be friends? She turned to her and began to speak with such fervor that the smaller girl jumped.

"You're going to Barden? I go there now! I'm about to be a Senior but I'm happy to help show you around if you want!" Her excitability was almost endearing but Beca could in the moment care less. She was in a crowded place with what felt like thousands of screaming children, and a giant man-child that her father forced her to hang out with. In fact, if her father would just mind his own business in the first place and just deal with Sheila instead of butting his life into hers she wouldn't be here. She would be in California DJing.

"Uh, I mean, yeah I start in a week for the Fall semester but I like, don't need you to follow me around it's really OK." She did her best to deter the red-head but she was persistent.

"Oh no worries, I really wouldn't mind. It's a huge campus and you really have to know your way around to survive." Beca controlled her eye rolling as best she could and agreed halfheartedly. Tom suggested that the girls go play some games while the 2 "men" caught up. Beca only scoffed and took her brother's credit card.

"Whatever." Was all Chloe could hear as she walked away, figuring it was best to follow her than stand there and listen to god knows what kinds of conversations the guys would have.

"So, do you know what you're studying?" Chloe pried, not knowing how to hang out with someone without learning about them. Chloe stood there silently waiting for an answer but Beca just kept playing the ball toss game that currently kept stealing all her tokens.

Figuring it would be a long night, she took up the chair next to Beca and began playing the same game. She won 40 tickets with the first toss of the ball. Beca did her best to ignore the whir of the machine but found it increasingly difficult as Chloe kept winning with each toss.

"Are you purposely kicking my ass or are you doing it just for fun?" She quipped, side eyeing Chloe. The red-head beamed at the interaction.

"We could make this interesting. Let's find a game where we can go against each other. If I win, you answer my questions. If you win, you can be all moody and silent and I won't bother you." Beca couldn't back down from a challenge, it was in her blood to compete.

"Deal. Air hockey?" The older girl practically jumped up to run to the table that was across the entire building. Beca did her best to keep up, realizing cardio was not her forte. Chloe swiped her card and the machine came to life, the puck floating across the plastic cover of the table.

"Ready?" She asked, as she grabbed the puck and positioned it on her side. Beca nodded and with a simple thrust of Chloe's wrist the puck was in motion. Beca did her best to keep her eye on the orange circle but Chloe was faster, making a point only a minute in.

"Shit!" she exclaimed. She wanted to point out the height difference and long limbs gave her an unfair advantage but decided against it. She tossed the puck down and shot it across as hard as she could, wincing at the sound plastic on plastic made as it smashed into Chloe's mallet. The puck went flying across and Beca expertly blocked it this time, sending it zig-zagging to Chloe's side. The satisfying 'Ka-ching' as it went into the goal made Beca beam with pride.

"1 to 1. Let's go Red." Chloe couldn't help but smile at the new nickname. The two girls played for another 20 minutes. Now tied at six-to-six the girls were fully engaged and ready to win what felt like a crazy epic battle. Names were being thrown across the table so fast and so randomly that they couldn't keep up.

"Just one more point and I win!" Chloe boasted, knowing very well it would agitate Beca. She also knew that Beca only needed one more point but hoped that talking crap to her would throw her off her game. While Beca didn't reply, the ruse worked and she missed blocking the final shot. Chloe won the game seven to six, completing her victory with a little dance around the table, causing Beca to turn bright red.

"Now I get to know all about you!" She mocked, grabbing Beca's hand and dragging her to a table. She sat her down and walked to the bar, ordering them drinks and nachos.

"I'm not 21 yet" Beca mentioned, as she took the drink. Chloe put her finger up to her lip and winked.

"I know that, but they don't. Just enjoy, I promise you won't get in trouble." Beca wasn't worried about herself getting in trouble more so than she was afraid of Chloe getting in trouble. She took the drink gingerly and reveled in the way the alcohol burned her throat.

"So, do you know what you'll be studying?" In Beca's defense Chloe had asked her as soon as she took a sip so her response was just a shake of her head, of course Chloe followed up with another question without skipping a beat.

"Do you sing?" Beca almost choked.

"No. Not a singer at all." Chloe was visibly upset by that.

"Are you sure? You seem like the type to sing. I'm in an Acapella group at Barden, we're called the Barden Bellas and we're looking for girls to join."

"I didn't realize Acapella was like, a real thing." Beca smirked as she took another sip of her drink.

"Oh totes, it's amazing. Every sound we make is directly from the mouths of extremely talented girls." Chloe blushed just the slightest when she realized how it sounded once she said it aloud, but not being the one to be embarrassed by anything sexual, she went with it. Beca had to force the image of what Chloe would look like naked and moaning underneath her from her mind.

"Yeah no offense but that sounds kinda lame and I don't sing so, sorry." She hadn't meant to be brash with her but she had to push the thought of singing and Chloe from her mind.

"Okay it's totally cool! So, what's your favorite color?" Beca finished her drink before answering.

"I don't have one. Next question." Chloe was baffled, everyone had a favorite color!

"Not accepted, you have to have a favorite color. Everyone does! Why don't you think about it and I'll get us more jiggle juice." Beca could only laugh at the statement while she tried her best to think about a color. The only thing that she thought of was black and that's what she stuck with.

"Black." She retorted when Chloe sat back down with drinks. Chloe gave her a look and just sighed.

"That's not even a color. But I'll let it slide. Okay next question. Want to go play another game against me?" It wasn't the only thing Beca wanted against Chloe, but she agreed and let her competitive side come out.

The girls spent the entire night drinking, playing games, and getting to know each other. Beca was no light-weight so after as many drinks as they had, they were both considerably inebriated. Tom found them face to face in a robot boxing match that they demanded be finished before he could tear them apart. Tom took Chloe back to her dorm and Dave took Beca back to their hotel room.


	2. The Next Day

The next morning Beca woke up to a pounding headache and her brother shaking her awake.

"Beca wake up. We have to go tour Barden today. We're gonna be late, get your ass up." He tore the covers off her and realized she had never changed out of last night's clothes. Beca groaned and sat up, cradling the side of her head. She checked her phone and had a missed call from her dad and a text message from a random number. She opened it and the memories of the night before flooded her brain.

"Hey cuteness, hope you got back to your hotel room okay, it was great getting to know you last night and kicking your ass at air hockey. Hope to see you soon. -Red"

Beca smiled at the text and immediately chastised herself for doing so. She was barely a freshman and the girl was a senior. She was also out with her boyfriend, and she wanted to make her sing. There was everything wrong with it. She decided to save her number as Red and get on with her day. Dave agreed to meet her in the lobby so she could get ready in private.

About 20 minutes later she walked down to the lobby and met her brother by the front desk. Today they would be seeing her dorm assignment, the major spots on campus for activities and studying, and get to know some of the advisors. She wasn't really looking forward to it and felt like a child, having her older brother need to take her around to show her things. Her father was an idiot if you asked her, and she would always think so. She had resented him since the day he left her mother for another woman. Her mother was devastated and it took years of therapy to get her back to a normal functioning person. She also resented therapists but that was a whole different story.

Dave and Beca spent the day following perky student advisors as they showed the rest of the freshman group of the day around. The library was a huge 3 story building that looked like it was built in the 1800s. Her dorm was small and all she could worry about was that she needed space for her DJ and mixing equipment. She was hoping she would have a good roommate but she had read some terrible horror stories of college dorm roommates. About an hour into the tour the leader showed them the college radio station building. Inside was filled with mixing, recording, and DJing equipment. Shelves were lined with old records and boxes stacked up against the walls with CDs and tapes. A tall, blonde boy was standing in front of the booth eyeing the crowd.

"Impressive huh?" His Australian accent surprised most of the group. The leader, a young woman, almost melted when he spoke.

"I promise you this will be your life line while you're here. We play the best music in the area, it's also the only radio station you can get to come in clearly within a 10-mile radius. We do summer intern programs so if you're interested sign up at the activities fair." Beca couldn't keep her eyes off the records and knew that this is where she was meant to be. She smiled shyly at the boy and kept on with the rest of the group. He disappeared quietly into the booth to continue to DJ.

The rest of the tour was boring and uninformative. Beca hated her life and her brother had better things to do with his time. School started in a few days and she felt the immense need to explore on her own. She was never good at being kept on a short leash, she needed her freedom and the chance to learn on her own. As the woman in the front of the group kept droning on Dave became impatient and busied himself with his phone, Beca finding it a great time to escape. She ducked behind the pillars at the entrance of the library as they passed by, hoping no one noticed her leaving. Once the group was at least 100 feet away she slipped inside and started looking around. She had never been a huge book person, but she could admire a nice collection when she saw one, and in all honesty the shelves lined with books were almost as impressive as the radio station. She wandered around for a while before finding a book on music theory and sitting down with it. She popped her headphones in and began reading, getting lost in the author's words and the singer's lyrics. About 20 minutes into her reading a hand fell on her shoulder, and though she did her best not to jump she did and looked up with a frightened expression on her face. It fell though, when she was met with fiery red hair and eyes bluer than a cloudless day in May.

"Hey cuteness!" Chloe squeezed Beca's shoulder and sat down next to her. A tall blonde stood behind her, scowling at Beca like she was a vagabond who was asking her for her daddy's money.

"Hey Red, who's your body guard?" She motioned to the blonde who was now folding her arms and silently planning to murder Beca in at least 35 ways.

"Oh, this is Aubrey! She's my best friend and co-captain of the Bellas." Beca remembered Chloe telling her about the Acapella group, and her determination to never be a part of it was solidified when she took in the entirety of the co-captain.

"Ah, nice to meet you, I think." Aubrey just huffed and turned to Chloe, whispering in her ear.

"So cuteness, why aren't you with your group? I heard you stopped by the radio station and met Luke." Beca straightened up.

"Yeah it was really cool, he seems like a nice guy. Are you friends with him?" Chloe beamed, though the younger girl's sudden interest in the Australian worried her, she wouldn't pass up on getting true love together.

"Yeah totes! He and Aubrey used to-" The tall girl nudged her friend and gave her a stunned look that really said, 'keep talking and you'll be cut from the Bellas' so Chloe shut her mouth and continued down a different path.

"Erm, yeah I call him every Friday when he's on the air to request songs. We have the same history class." Beca could only nod and wonder what the red-head was going to say about him and Aubrey. She hoped Chloe knew that she wasn't into him, but even so it wasn't really her place to mention it and the lurking giant behind her put enough fear in her to remain silent. While the three girls were struggling to say something in the absence of words, Beca's phone went off. Her brother was looking for her and asking her to meet him at the gym where the school was holding a lunch for the group.

"Oh, I gotta go my brother is being all like, weird and stuff so…it was good seeing you and I'll catch you later?" Beca put the book on the shelf and gathered her headphones and phone off the table. Chloe smiled and waved good bye.

"Bye cuteness!" Beca scurried away and as soon as she was out of eye-sight and ear shot, Chloe stood up and found the book she was reading.

"Music theory? I knew she was into music." Aubrey only scoffed.

"Why are you even bothering with this hobbit? She looks like she skips class and steals cars for a living." Chloe only rolled her eyes at her friend, knowing very well that Beca would never do those things.

"She really cool, Aubs. I think if we give her a chance she could really make the Bellas even better." Aubrey was stunned.

"What? Chloe no! She has no integrity, style, or manners! Did you see those SPEARS in her ear!" Chloe chuckled.

"Those are called earrings, Aubrey, and I like them! It gives her a bad-ass look which I really like." Aubrey grabbed Chloe by the shoulders.

"Is this another project of yours Chloe because I swear- Tom was bad enough." Chloe could admit that Tom had his moments and could really be an asshole. But he was fun in bed and good company, just not a good boyfriend.

"No Aubrey, there's just something about her. I don't know what it is but I like her. I want you to give her a chance, let me get her involved and you'll love her, I know it." The two girls left the library in silence and went on with the rest of their day.

Beca on the other hand was doing her best to avoid all other interaction with anyone, including her brother. Today was the last day he'd be in town as the hotel room was hers for another 3 days before school started. They ate without speaking to each other and went back to the hotel in silence as well. Dave packed up his things and said goodbye after handing her a hundred-dollar bill and hugging her.

Beca wasn't big on hugs but she hugged him back, thanked him, and locked the door after him. Having the place to herself was nice, and she immediately got to starting a new song. While her favorite thing in the world was mixing and creating new songs, she did always have an affinity for an acoustic guitar and a nice voice. Both which she was blessed with, she let her mix download on her laptop and picked up the guitar. She wasn't keen on writing her own songs but of course had a few up her sleeve. It wasn't something that she shared with anyone but her mom, who got so much joy out listening to her daughter sing that she gave her something new once a month.

She strummed a few notes and did her best to write as she strummed, noting which sound she preferred for the lyrics in mind. She began playing and the words fell out easily, like she had sung it a million times before

 _I've got my ticket for the long way round_

 _2 bottles of whiskey for the way_

 _And I sure would like some sweet company_

 _And I'm leaving tomorrow whatdya say_

 _When I'm gone_

 _When I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my hair_

 _You're gonna miss me everywhere_

 _Oh you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

She strummed a few more notes as she wrote them down, thoroughly pleased with how everything sounded, she knew her mom would like the song once it was finished. She checked her downloads and began to lay down a few beats with different tracks to try to get the sound she was looking for. She spent the next few hours holed up in the room working on her tracks until she passed out and woke up close to midnight. She had more than 1 missed text from Chloe.

"Hey Becs! I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat? My treat!" 6:06 PM

"You don't have to be shy, I won't bite, promise!" 7:14 PM

"Okay, no worries, I'll catch you later Cuteness!" 8:03 PM

Beca groaned. She didn't mean to avoid Chloe obviously, but Chloe didn't know that and that made her feel at least one tiny iota of guilt. She got up and turned off her laptop and turned the TV on. It being close to midnight she thought it safe to assume that Chloe was asleep, so she texted her back.

"Hey Red, sorry about that I was passed out. Maybe next time."

She put her phone down and went to the mini fridge that was stored next to the TV. As she pulled out some leftovers to heat up her phone dinged. There was no way it was Chloe, so she put the food in the microwave and set it on high. Her phone dinged again. She looked over as it illuminated and saw that it indeed was Chloe. She opened the first message.

"No worries, I completely understand!" Of course she completely understood, Chloe didn't seem like the type of person to get upset about something so trivial. She opened the second message.

"I'm still hungry though, I can come pick you up if you are too?" Beca had to smile at that. She was

starting to really like Chloe, though she would never admit that. Chloe was almost everything that Beca wasn't, she was friendly, cheerful, trusting, confident, and charming. Beca always felt like she couldn't trust people around her. She trusted her mom, and was the friendliest with her, but everyone else had to work hard to earn that trust. She dated women on and off because she didn't want to become attached or too close to anyone. No one needed to deal with her issues and she didn't want to deal with anyone else's. She decided to take Chloe up on the offer.

"Red- you're relentless. But lucky I'm hungry. I'll send you my location and meet you downstairs when you're here."

Beca jumped in the shower after she sent Chloe her location and got dressed in black sweat pants and her favorite sweater, which happened to be black with a rainbow skull on the front. Thinking it was probably too hot, she took it off and changed into a black Muse t-shirt and slipped on her black and white Converse. She had been told in the past that she wore too much black but she felt like you couldn't go wrong with it if you really wore it well and it made her the most comfortable she could be when going out. She grabbed her phone, wallet, and room key and headed downstairs. She walked out the double doors and saw Chloe standing outside a yellow Jeep Wrangler with the windows down. The yellow luminescent lights from the entrance of the hotel highlighted her face in such a way that made Beca blush. She was thankful it was so dark outside, or else she stood the chance of being embarrassed even further. Chloe beamed when she saw Beca and opened the door for her. She smiled slyly at the brunette and sped off.

"I hope you have a good appetite."


	3. The Diner

Chloe pulled into the parking lot of what looked like a 1950s train car, complete with decorative railroad tracks at the sides and entrances. The place looked like it was completely made of Christmas lights and aluminum, but it gave a friendly vibe so Beca was excited to see what it was like inside. True to nature the diner inside was filled with shiny red leather booths and a jukebox in the corner. The window to the kitchen spanned halfway down the line of spinning chair tops at the bar. Beca always loved places like this because they reminded her of her childhood when her mom and dad would take her to her favorite ice cream place.

"Wow- this place is really cool." She all but whispered. The redhead did her best to keep her gaze to herself but the childlike wonder in the brunette's eyes held her.

"I thought you may like it! Come on we'll sit in my favorite spot. They have the best milk shakes here." Chloe took Beca's hand the way she did when they first met and though it was unbeknownst to the other, they both felt a surge of chemicals or electricity or something when they touched. Neither girl said anything but it was there and neither could ignore it.

Chloe sat them down in a booth at the end of the restaurant next to a window.

"This is my favorite spot because I can people watch from the window." Beca chuckled, which she found herself doing more of around Chloe.

"You mean you silently judge people from afar?" Chloe gasped at the accusation.

"Excuse me that is not what I do. I like to imagine what people's lives are like by looking at them. Like our waitress looks like she hates her life but she loves her customers. She also probably has 3 kids and a dog." Beca gave Chloe a look and just picked up a menu and decided on a burger and a shake. The waitress came over and hugged Chloe.

"Hey Marge! How are the boys? Doesn't John start high school in a week? And Brody's leg? I know last time we spoke you were taking him to the vet." The waitress sighed and put her scratch pad away.

"Oh Chlo everyone is fine. John just picked up his schedule for his freshman year, Dalton is going into 7th grade and Max is in 8th this year. Brody was fine, he just got stung by a bee when we let him out so the vet gave him some cream for it. Would be nice if I could get him to quit lickin' it though. What about you sweetheart, how are you and Tom?" Beca was dumbfounded. Of course Chloe was friends with the waitress and knew her entire life story. This shouldn't have surprised her but it did, how was she so friendly with everyone she saw?

"Oh you know Tom and I are friendly. We don't talk much." The waitress shook her head and took the menu from Chloe.

"You best not let that boy ruin your life, Chlo. You're a smart girl, you got a lot of life ahead of you. Who's your friend?" The woman was friendly enough and introduced herself as Marge, she apologized for monopolizing the conversation and gave Chloe a chance to speak after shaking hands with Beca.

"This is Beca, we're gonna be fast friends. We just met a few days ago. Her brother is friends with Tom." Marge eyed Chloe as she spoke and though it slipped right past Beca, she could see the twinkle in the redhead's eyes that told her she wanted to be more than friends with this girl.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Beca. What can I get you?"

"Um, a cheeseburger and vanilla shake please." She handed Marge her menu and thanked her as she walked away.

"So you're a loyal customer I see. You didn't even order anything but it looks like she knew what you wanted."

"Oh I get the same thing every time. Marge and I go way back." Beca simply nodded and smiled to herself. She looked out the window and through the dark saw a man sitting on the side of the road under a street lamp.

"Well I bet he's homeless." She said dryly, remember the short stint of homelessness she had gone through when she was younger. Chloe just shook her head.

"No, not homeless. He's on a great life adventure to find where he belongs. He just got bumped and bruised along the way. I'm sure he'll find where he needs to be." She smiled at Beca and changed the subject rather quickly.

"Are you excited to start your Freshman year?" Chloe leaned over the table with her hands folded in front of her. Whether she meant to or not, her V-neck T-shirt hung low and showed off a considerable amount of cleavage. Beca did her best to not stare but from what she could see Chloe was well endowed in that area. Sometimes she wondered if she could be any gayer but then remembered how often she got hit on by men and made a mental note to cut all her hair off next time she went in for a trim.

"Um, I guess. Honestly I'd prefer to be in California but it's whatever I guess." She didn't really want to give Chloe her whole life story so she stuck to that and was silently grateful that their waitress came back with their milkshakes.

"Food should be up soon girls." They both thanked her and immediately began drinking their shakes.

"Holy shit this is really good." Chloe laughed, knowing that Beca would love it if she was a food lover like Chloe was.

"Ha I told you- best ever." The girls spent a considerable amount of time in silence. It was something Beca was used to but for Chloe it was a rare occurrence. Chloe loved the hustle and bustle of talking and big cities and parties. She loved being around people and learning about them. Through all of that though, she found it oddly comforting to enjoy her shake in the presence of the younger, much quieter girl. About 10 minutes into the silence the waitress came back with their food. Beca's burger all but toppled over on her plate, not realizing it was so huge when she ordered.

Chloe got a chef salad that was bigger than her entire head. She slathered it in Catalina dressing and dug in immediately. Now filling the silence with chewing and sounds of happy taste buds, the two found themselves eyeing each other every few seconds. Eventually Chloe began making silly faces at the brunette who did her best to contain her laughter. It was strange for her, not even her mom made her laugh like this but this woman who just threw herself in her life had made her laugh and smile more in a day and a half than she had in a while. The thought sobered her, she couldn't be falling for someone she just met. Especially a straight girl. This couldn't happen again and the thought of getting hurt made her nauseas. She asked to pay the check so that they could leave.

"Is everything okay?" Chloe asked, worried she had done something to upset her.

"Yeah, I just think I ate too much. I'm happy to pay since you bought me all those drinks the other day."

She left $40 on the table and stood up, signaling she was ready to go. Chloe grabbed her jacket and purse and followed Beca out with a quick shout to Marge that she would be back soon. Chloe could feel the mood in the air change and decided to leave it be. She wasn't sure what she did but she sure hoped that Beca would forgive her soon for it. She drove her back to the hotel and walked her up to her door.

"Thanks for dinner, you didn't have to pay but it's appreciated." Chloe gave her best 1000-watt smile in hopes to get at least a smirk back from the younger girl. She scowled the same way she had when they first met.

"Thanks for picking me up I guess. I'm gonna go to bed, have a great night though." Before Beca could turn around completely Chloe pulled her in for a hug. The feeling of the small girl wrapped in her arms made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. She let go after a moment and watched a slumped over brunette walk inside a pristine hotel room. So it wasn't exactly how she thought the night would end but she was glad they spent some time together. She drove back to her dorm with the radio blasting.


	4. First Day of School

Days had passed and Chloe hadn't heard back from Beca. She was worried that she had scared her off completely but decided that continuously texting her was a bit much. She left a few messages here and there but gave her the space she figured the brunette needed. Luckily it was the first day of school which meant it was the activities fair day. Her and Aubrey would be outside trying to get new recruits to come and join the Bellas. They hadn't always been successful but Chloe had a gut feeling about this year. Aubrey was solemn as the 7th girl that stopped there that morning had rejected them.

"We're never going to find pitch perfect girls that exactly embody what the Bellas are!" she whined. She needed this to be a success because if it wasn't she would fail and failure wasn't an option for her.

"Aubrey relax, it's only 11AM. We still have a few more hours and you never know who could come by!" The redhead knew her friend was prone to "Accidents" when she became too stressed so while looking for girls to join she always shad to keep the blonde relaxed and under control.

"I'm sure the perfect girls will walk by any second." Aubrey shot her a look and grabbed a flier to begin fanning herself. A moment passed before a robust blonde walked up.

"Singin' eh? I do a bit of that myself. Best singer in Tasmania. With teeth." The girl was proud to state something that sounded so ridiculous, but Chloe ran with it.

"Wow, awesome! We do everything acapella; do you know what that is?" The girl nodded.

"Yeah, everything with your mouth, something else I'm really good at." She winked and stood there awkwardly swinging her arms. Aubrey and Chloe exchanged a look but Chloe still handed her a flier.

"Aca-awesome, well auditions are tomorrow at noon, so be there or be square, pitches!" She tried to do an enthusiastic fist pump but failed miserably. A laugh caught her attention immediately, and looked up to see Beca shaking her head at her.

"Be there or be square, pitches? Really?" Aubrey stiffened at the sight of Beca.

"If you don't take Acapella seriously you can aca-leave. Now." Chloe held her hand out to Aubrey to stop her from physically jumping the small girl. The robust blonde, who finally gave her name as Fat Amy, watched from the sidelines as the punk looking girl stood up straighter to face Aubrey.

"Whoa, take a chill pill blondie I'm not here to ruin the sanctity of Acapella." She looked at a flier that Chloe was holding.

"So you're here to sign up then?" She asked with hope. Beca scoffed at the idea, though she realized quickly it seemed like she scoffed at Chloe. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh, dude, no. Like, not a singer, remember? We had this conversation and then you got me drunk?" Chloe remembered very well actually. She remembered the way Beca's eyes closed slowly when she laughed too hard, and she remembered the stern look on her face when she was competing. She remembered how she smelled like teenage rebellion and alcohol with a hint of green tea to really throw her senses off. She remembered the way her jeans hugged her often hidden curves and how badly she wanted to touch her. She cleared her throat to get the image out of her mind.

"Yes, but I just thought you might want to give us a try." She winked and the brunette blushed.

"No really, it's okay, I'm not into aca-whatever. I'll catch you later though." She put the flier in her pocket and went to walk away as Aubrey yelled back at her.

"It's acapella you bitch!" Chloe had to physically restrain Aubrey from running after Beca.

"Let it go hon, she'll be back."

"Chloe don't you dare even think for a second she can join the Bellas. She's crazy!" Chloe knew this was going to be a struggle but she was determined to make it work. Aubrey head a strong head on her shoulders but Chloe's determination was like no other. She always fought hard for what she wanted and right now she wanted Beca to join the Bellas. By the end of the day the girls had enough signatures to move forward with auditions the next day. It delighted Chloe to know that it was just another few hours of Aubrey being calm, but she knew tomorrow would be excruciating.

For the rest of the night Chloe stayed in her dorm reading her favorite books of poetry and drinking tea. She had music playing in the background the entire time as too much quiet gave her the case of jitters. She figured it was because of her parents. They were entertainers and B-movie actors. They were always throwing parties and having auditions for local stage shows at their modest home in Atlanta. Chloe grew up around people so having quiet time was almost like she was being punished and couldn't play with others. As she brewed her second cup of tea her phone dinged and she ran to it. To her surprise, Beca had reached out first.

"Hey Red. Sorry about earlier. Your friend gives me weird vibes." Chloe could understand where Beca was coming from but to be fair she had known what acapella was and baited Aubrey from the start. She took the last sip of her cold tea and replied.

"Well cuteness, if you didn't egg her on maybe she wouldn't be almost violent with you. Hope to see you tomorrow. XOXO." She knew the Xs and Os were probably too much but she had to get her point across. She wanted this girl. She stopped mid thought. Was Chloe using Beca for selfish gains? She thought she was cute and sarcastic and funny and educated, but was she doing the baiting by flirting with her? She had to stop herself from overthinking it before she drove herself crazy. The next few hours were spent planning choreography and drinking tea.


	5. Auditions

Auditions day was almost as fun for Chloe as Christmas shopping was. She got to listen to a wide range of melodies and voices from prospective players in the game of acapella. She loved whatever each person brought to the table and if she had it her way, every girl who auditioned would be a Bella. Of course, Aubrey had a widely different stance on auditions and liked to keep to tradition as much as possible. She always chose the song the prospects would sing and she always harshly judged them on the way they sang, their stage presence, and their voices. She was a firm believer in choosing those that were born with the gift, while Chloe sought out those she could teach. It always worked out in the end, and Chloe could only hope for the same outcome this year.

The first girl to audition introduced herself as Cynthia Rose. Her dark skin contrasted with a pink small scarf and light blue jeans. Chloe was infatuated with her sense of style and rhythm. She voted yes to her. Chloe refused to keep an eye on Aubrey's paper, she didn't want to read the negative things she would undoubtedly have to say about them.

The next girl was a tall brunette who was definitely well endowed in all areas. Her movements were fluid and sexual, and if Chloe's eyes weren't mistaking her, she was sure she saw Aubrey blush at the dance moves. The girl had raw dancing talent, and the redhead knew the girls would be able to help her train her voice.

The third girl to audition was Fat Amy, who both Chloe and Aubrey remembered well from the activities fair. She was clumsy, her voice needed tuning, and she was not able to keep on beat but she had a fire in her that Chloe loved. She kept reminding herself that these were all things that could be taught and trained. She wasn't worried.

The end of auditions was near and Chloe was bummed that she hadn't seen Beca. She told herself not to be surprised but she was definitely bummed. As the girls began to pack up a familiar voice echoed from the stage.

"Am I too late?" Beca stood by herself on stage, hands folded in and unsure of herself. She wasn't even sure what she was doing or why she was there but she felt bad and wanted to make it up to Chloe. This was the only way she knew how.

Chloe jumped into action and grabbed a paper and pen to write down Beca's info.

"Oh my god no totally not go ahead. Did you prepare for Kelly?" Beca's brow furrowed. She honestly hadn't prepared for anything.

"Who?" Aubrey cut in as she sat down.

"Kelly Clarkson. Since You Been Gone. It's the audition song." Beca frowned. She didn't know that song by heart or even enough of it to sing parts to audition. It was Chloe's turn to interject, saving Beca from embarrassment.

"You can sing whatever you want." Aubrey side eyed her co-captain. She didn't understand her infatuation with this midget alt-girl but she would respect her wishes for now. Beca motioned to the yellow cup of pens that was on the table and Chloe gave it to her right away and Beca dumped out the pens, flipping the cup upside down and began a beat.

 _I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

 _2 bottles of whiskey for the way_

 _And I sure would like some sweet company_

 _I'm leaving tomorrow what'dya say_

 _When I'm gone_

 _When I'm go-one_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my hair_

 _You're gonna miss me everywhere_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

 _The one with the prettiest of views_

 _It's got mountains its got rivers its got sights to give you shivers_

 _But it sure would be prettier with you_

 _When I'm gone_

 _When I'm go-one_

 _You're gonna miss my when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my walk_

 _You're gonna miss me by my talk_

 _Oh, you're gonna miss me everywhere_

Beca finished her song with a few beats of the cup and sat there cross-legged staring at a wide-eyed Chloe.

"You can sing!" She exclaimed, the paper in her hand wrinkling as she waived her hands around erratically – for emphasizing- of course.

"Erm, if you call that singing I guess." Beca had never been good at receiving praise. She knew she had talent but she didn't love the spotlight. Even Aubrey was impressed by Beca's range and pitch, thinking for even just a moment that she might sound good with the other Bellas.

"Okay thank you. We will be in touch." The blonde was as curt as she could be, she didn't want anyone to think that she had actually enjoyed herself at auditions. Aubrey understood she had a reputation and some of it wasn't so becoming. She knew she was to blame for the team blowing last year's finals, so she was determined to make it happen this year come hell or high water.

Aubrey and the rest of the acapella hopefuls left the auditorium, leaving only Beca and Chloe.

"You were really great, cuteness. I knew you could sing." She nudged her playfully and sat down next to her on the stage.

"Yeah well don't get used to it. Or like, me being nice. Cuz I'm actually mean." Beca did her best to hide the smile that was growing on her face.

"I think you're a shoe-in for the Bellas. In fact, I think that everything is going to be great with you." The comment did not go unnoticed and Beca blushed. She hated being vulnerable in front of this gorgeous woman. She also hated that she wanted her so badly and barely knew her. They had almost nothing in common, couldn't have been more opposite.

"Yeah well, we'll see, Aubrey hates my guts so don't expect to see much of me- I enjoy the comfort of bed. I'll see you around I'm sure." She nudged her back and hopped off the stage.

That night, Beca was in for an unexpected surprise.

She was rudely awoken by a brown sack thrown over her face, and dainty hands grabbing her. A familiar hand touched hers, and she knew exactly what was happening. The hand moved up and down her arm, then to the small of her back. Beca's breath hitched, she knew it was Chloe and probably the other Bella's but she didn't want to be touched by anyone but Chloe. She did her best to not freak out on them and allowed them to lead her to wherever it was they were taking her.

The night proceeded with a moldy basement that was only illuminated by candles. She was facing Aubrey and Chloe and surrounding them were the other picks for the Bellas. They were given their official range assignment and then told to 'drink the blood of sisters before them'. It wasn't at all creepy and Beca officially hated her life. She really thought she wouldn't be chosen but now she had gotten stuck in something just because she liked it when a dumb girl smiled at her. Would she ever learn?

After being initiated the girls were led to a huge outdoor arena where all the other acapella groups were partying. Notably the Trebles were dominating the scene as they normally, and obnoxiously did. Aubrey had warned the girls that if they fraternized with the competition they would be cut. Beca had no interest but noticed she was the target of some very hungry stares. One boy, Jesse, was friendly enough. Beca got vibes from him that weren't like the other guys, and decided to stick with him for the rest of the night since Chloe was off dancing. She was off with some sandy-haired boy and it made Beca furious. She didn't want some low-life touching her like that. She deserved to be caressed and held and loved and to be made to feel sexy, not like a piece of meat. Jesse, though just meeting Beca, could tell something was off.

"Is that girl dancing with your boyfriend?" He asked, the smell of alcohol permeating the air around them as they spoke. Beca laughed at the insinuation.

"No, I'm gay. I just don't trust him. He looks shady." Jesse just nodded his head. Beca figured he was taking in the part where she said she was gay and he wasn't getting laid. He took it fairly well and agreed with her.

"He probably is." The small agreement made the young girl feel better about her jealousy and it solidified their friendship. As they talked, Chloe made her way over to the freshman and noticed she was accompanied by a boy. For a moment she didn't know if she should go talk to them but she gave herself a mental "Fuck it, just do it" and walked up, taking Beca's hands in hers. She leaned in and was only inches from her face.

"I knew we were going to be fast friends, and now we're Bellas and I think that is so cool. I can't wait to work with you." She placed a slender hand on the side of the brunette's face and Beca almost melted. She was so head over heels in puppy love with this girl it was probably dangerous.

"Well, you did kidnap me. And beat me at air hockey. So, there's that." She mentally chastised herself for sounding so stupid. Chloe only giggled and mentioned she had to go get more jiggle juice. The sentiment reminded Beca of when they first met. The whir of red hair she had seen when they walked into Dave and Busters. The mega-watt smile she had given her when they first met, the air hockey game. She remembered getting close enough to her when they were playing the ball toss game that she could feel the electricity between them. She could smell Chloe's perfume which had to have been made in heaven and bottled by naked baby angels. She was perfection personified and Beca couldn't measure up to that. She was in for the ride of her life with this redhead and she knew it.


	6. Three Months Later

In the mere three months that the girls had been working, Beca had only almost killed Aubrey 8 times. Chloe kept count, and kept having to hold her back. Aubrey and Beca never agreed on anything and Chloe was tired of feeling like the therapist between the two. She had grown to love her new Bella family but they were dysfunctional. Beca had joined the radio station crew with Jesse and unbeknownst to her, Chloe was insanely jealous of it. It's not that she didn't like Jesse, it's just that she felt like he wanted something from her that Beca wasn't ready to give. She expressed this to Beca one day after practice and the argument that ensued was the worst they had ever had.

"That was a great practice today, cuteness." They were both exhausted and sweaty. Aubrey was working them to the bone.

"Thanks, you're really helping me on the choreography bit. I need all the help I can get." Chloe imagined what else she could help her with and then the thought struck her.

"So, are you and Jesse, like, a thing?" She hadn't meant to be so outright about it but she was genuinely curious and if she was barking up the wrong tree she needed to know. The answer was given away before any words needed to be said. She would have thought it comical in any other situation but the way Beca's face was contorted said anything but "Now's a good time to laugh at me."

"Why would you even think that? Ew dude, gross. Plus, even IF we were- Aubrey would have my head." Chloe's heart didn't know how to react. Was she happy that she said no? Upset she said, 'even if'? Did that mean she could make her move? She needed answers.

"So he's like, not trying to get you to do anything that like, you don't want, right?" Beca was dumbfounded at the questions coming out of her friend's mouth. She wasn't a child, she knew how to take care of herself.

"Chlo, what the hell? I don't like him like that and he's not like trying to force me to do something. Where do you even get the idea that this is going on? Do you not trust me?"

Of course it came down to not being trusted. Beca had been told many times over the years that she wasn't trustworthy because of the way she looked or because of her issues with her parents or her very short stint in therapy. It was always one thing after another and Beca was sick of it. She had never done anything for Chloe to not trust her.

"I thought we were like, friends or whatever dude? I guess not. I have to go." She walked away without saying another word and Chloe was left speechless. How did she not see that coming? She should have known that Beca would tell her the truth. She had never done otherwise. She felt guilty that she had pushed her to that point and immediately felt the need to make it up to her. As she stood up to follow Beca, Aubrey's voice rang in her ears.

"Don't do it Chlo. Let her work it off." Aubrey had been behind the stage in the wings drawing up the schedule for next week when she overheard the conversation. She knew Chloe better than anyone and she knew exactly why she had asked Beca that question. Everything had made sense now.

"You need to let her cool off and you need to go take a shower. Clear your head. Next time you fall for a woman and don't tell me, I'll take you off the Bellas." She hugged her friend and walked away without another word. She knew she needed her time to digest what had happened. Chloe followed her directions and went back to her dorm, not making eye contact with anyone on the way.

She jumped in the shower immediately and let the hot water rinse over her. Aubrey was right, she needed this more than she knew. It gave her the time to think of her next move. She essentially had to win Beca over again and she knew it wouldn't be easy. She had a few plans but didn't know how to go about it.

In the meantime, Beca had stormed away and went directly to her dorm. She thanked her lucky stars that Kimmy-Jin wasn't there, she didn't want to break down in front of her. She didn't want to break down at all but she could feel it bubbling up. She did her best to push it down and laid her head down on her favorite pillow. She would just sleep it off.

A few hours later she woke up from a bad dream that left her breathless and sweaty. She hadn't had any dreams like that since she was a kid and she wasn't quite sure what to do about it. She got up and splashed her face with some cold water, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Come on Mitchell, you've got to get yourself together. You need to tell Chloe how you feel or you need to stop this friendship. You can't keep stringing this along." But was she ready to tell Chloe how she felt? The answer was probably no but she was going to think about it later. The rumble in her stomach was making her nauseas. She grabbed her things and headed to the diner that her and Chloe had visited when they first met, she was in the mood for a burger and shake.

As she jumped off the free shuttle from campus, she saw a familiar yellow Jeep parked outside. She sighed because only she would run into the person she was fighting with in public. She entered the diner and walked to a booth hoping she wouldn't see Chloe. It took all of 3 minutes for Beca to hear Chloe's infectious laugh. She did her best to ignore it but all she could hear was giggling and what sounded like it could be flirting. Was Chloe on a date right now? Beca had to find out, so as her food got cold, she took a trip to the bathroom and saw Chloe sitting in her favorite spot- alone. If she was alone then who was she giggling at? Before she had time to abort her mission Chloe locked eyes with her. She froze in panic, she had no clue what to do. As she turned around to walk away she smacked right into a waitress carrying a plate of food.

As food fell onto her she had the fleeting thought that this was instant karma, she should have never tried to spy on Chloe. The crash of dishes had Chloe up in a millisecond, running to help both Beca and the waitress. She glanced at Beca and saw she was covered in mashed potatoes and gravy, some green vegetable, and steak sauce. She looked like a mess but she couldn't help but laugh at the brunette.

"I'm so sorry" Beca pleaded to the waitress. She felt terrible she had messed up her food run.

"It's okay, really. I'm so sorry about your clothes!" She had finally had the chance to look at the other party in this catastrophe and felt horrible. They cleaned up the rest of the mess and Beca went straight to the bathroom to clean up what she could, Chloe hot on her heels.

"Are you okay Becs?" She called out, opening the door to see a topless Beca.

"Oh god dude!" Beca turned around and quickly covered herself. Chloe shielded her eyes and the fact she was blushing at the sight of a half-naked redhead.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you might be hurt so I wanted to make sure you were okay." She kept her hand on her eyes as she waited for the brunette's response.

"Yeah I'm fine, just kinda pissed that I made myself look like an idiot out there." She ran her shirt under water a few seconds and wrung it out.

"Can you make sure no one comes in? I want to dry this before I go back out there." Chloe nodded and stood in front of the door, still doing her best to avoid her gaze falling on Beca.

"So, now wouldn't be a good time to talk huh?" She twirled a small bunch of hair with her thumb and index finger, hoping to get a good response.

"I don't know, sounds like you were doing enough talking to whoever you were flirting with." She couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth but instantly regretted them.

"Beca, I wasn't-" before she could finish her sentence Beca took her shirt and held it under the air dryer. She couldn't hear anything above that and refused to look behind her. When the dryer stopped, she heard the closing of a door and saw that Chloe had left. She deserved that. Sighing, she put her shirt back on and went to go finish her meal. As she stepped outside the yelling of a man's voice caught her attention.

"I don't give a damn if it was an accident. You're going to give me my damn food for free!" It was an older man with a thick Southern accent who was berating the waitress that Beca had run into. Chloe had stood up as soon as she saw Beca walk out of the bathroom. The redhead confronted the man with only a few feet in between them. Beca watched in surprise as she mouthed- off the man.

"Sir, she apologized and explained what happened. There is absolutely no need for you to be yelling at her. If you are so adamant about getting free food I will pay your check." The man didn't take kindly to Chloe sticking up for the waitress and went to close the distance between them. Not knowing if he did so to continue to yell or to hurt her, Beca rushed in and took Chloe's place, effectively stopping him from touching her.

"That's not a good idea. You're old as shit and your bones are frail as fuck and if I push you out of self-defense because you just came for my friend here, you will break at least your arms when you fall on your bony ass. Do you understand me? You will apologize to both women and then you will leave or I will call the police and have you arrested for battery, possible attempted sexual assault, and stealing since you want your shit for free so bad."

She knew she was going out on a very un-steady limb by saying those things to him but the threats worked, he grabbed his coat and left in a huff. The waitress thanked Beca profusely and even went as far to hug her. Beca did her best to ignore the feeling of impending doom and disgust as she hugged her, she wasn't one for physical contact. Recently she had allowed Chloe to begin to hug her but it was for a very brief second and she normally didn't hug back.

Chloe paid both of their checks and took Beca back to her dorm. She didn't want to be alone nor did she want Beca to be alone after pulling a stunt like this. She made them tea and coffee and sat down on her bed. Beca did her best to act like she was comfortable but the thought of being in Chloe's dorm for the first time alone made her nervous.

"Beca, what you did today was amazing. You really stuck it to him!" She let out a small laugh and the younger girl could only laugh as well. She really was ready to fight an old ass man if he tried to lay a finger on Chloe. The thought struck her as odd though, she had never fought anyone because she was sticking up for someone other than herself. She was bullied in school and she was a scrappy kid but she never hit someone because it would help or save someone else.

"Chlo- I need to talk to you." The words rang loud and clear in Chloe's head, but the actual ringing didn't stop. She looked down to see her father calling.

"Becs can you wait like 2 seconds? I just have to take this call from my dad." Beca nodded and sat back as she studied the redhead. Pieces of her conversation floated in the air.

"Daddy?"

"Hold on, slow down, tell me what happened?" Beca came to, realizing something was off. The air hung heavy as tears started falling down Chloe's face.

"Oh my god…" She cried out.


	7. Not What You Expect

Beca jumped up and ran to Chloe. She wasn't used to consoling people but she had seen Chloe do it to the other Bellas and she remembered all those times her mother cradled her in her arms as a child. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around the older girl and held her tight, smoothing her hair down slowly. Chloe kept crying but the shuddering felt more like laughter than heaving. Concerned, Beca pulled back and saw that the redhead was crying-laughing so hard her face was just as red as her hair.

"Chloe, what the?" Her hands moved from around her body to just holding on to the older girl's arms, afraid to let go. What if Chloe just snapped and lost her mind? What if something horrible happened and this was the only way her body was reacting? Chloe slowly wiped her tears and took a deep breath to steady herself. She was beaming harder than Beca had ever seen.

"My mom just got back from the gas station… and she won the power ball, Becs. She just won 3.2 million dollars!" Beca's face showed her incredulousness. Immediately realizing their proximity and lack of seriousness, she backed up. Still sitting on the floor, she only stared at Chloe.

"That's- that's why you started crying?" The brunette was so relieved to know nothing serious had happened but silently chastised herself for reacting like that. Now that Chloe was a millionaire (assuming her parents were going to share and if she knew their family of course they would) there was no way Beca could tell her how she felt. She would look like she just wanted in on the money and Beca wasn't like that. She had been through a lot in her short 20 years of life but she was a better person because of it.

"Becs, you don't understand I can pay off all my student debt with this and we can pay off my mom's medical bills and fund my dad's research!" Chloe's mom had successfully beaten stage 1 Breast Cancer when Chloe was 12, and her dad had a Biochemistry degree from Barden; he was one of the reasons she was so adamant about going to school there. He had been working on a cure for cancer ever since her mom was diagnosed.

"That's amazing Chloe, I'm so happy for you." She shared a genuine smile before reaching down for her phone and texting someone.

"You should go see your family, and I have to go anyway. I am really happy for you dude, let me know how everything goes and I'll see you at practice?" The two girls stood as Beca finished her sentence, she reached for Chloe and pulled her into an awkward side-hug before leaving her to her family things. She still couldn't believe Chloe's mom had won the lottery but she knew if anyone deserved it the Beale's did. She had only met Chloe's family one time during a family day at Barden. She found out that she got her mysteriously deep blue eyes from her mother and her fiery hair from her father. Her smile had been passed down from both parents, a gorgeous mixture of the two. They were a picture-perfect family, even with the distance between them and her mother's illness. It would have made young Beca jealous and angry but all she could see when she looked at Chloe and her family was happiness and gratitude.

Beca walked her way to the radio station where Jesse was already stacking CDs.

"Hey Becaw! How's it hangin?" He peeked through a stack of records on a shelf, making funny faces at her.

"Dude you're so weird." Only Jesse laughed at his antics, Beca's head was somewhere else. Jesse could tell right away and did his best to make her smile.

"Yeah but that's why we're friends. You're the quiet, shy, secluded secret hottie and I'm your weird, funny best guy friend. In the end, we fall in love and have tons of kids!" The scowl on Beca's face was a dead give-away that the joke should end right there, so it did.

"Chloe's mom won the lottery." The sound of a box tumbling over made Luke come out of the booth and scold them both. As he went back in, Jesse turned back to Beca with his mouth hanging wide open.

"No way! That's so cool dude!" Beca was not sharing the appreciation of the winnings.

"It's not though, because now I can never tell Chloe how I feel because she'll think I'm just doing it for the money." Jesse's face fell as he processed her words.

"Oh, shit dude no. Chloe's not like that. I think." They sat down on some upside-down crates as they continued to talk it out. Beca was only close with Jesse and Chloe. What she couldn't tell Jesse she told Chloe and what she couldn't tell Chloe she told Jesse. While she would never admit it, she wouldn't know how to handle her feelings for Chloe if Jesse wasn't in the picture.

"She may not be like that but I bet Aubrey is. And the other Bellas. And with that much money you know the thought would come up. If I want Chloe and she wants me in the same way, which is probably like not a thing, I need it to be genuine and I need her to know it's not about money or status or the Bellas." They sat in silence for a moment, both soaking in her words. Jesse was the first to break.

"You know, you could just tell her the truth. That always works in the movies." He was being serious but the sentiment caused Beca to explode.

"This is not a movie, Jesse! This is real fucking life and I have no clue what to do!" She stormed off with a kick of the crate. Jesse was used to her moods but he had never seen her so torn up about something before. She was so head over heels for this girl and he was going to help even if it meant Beca hating him for a while. He whipped out his phone and dialed Fat Amy's number.

"Fat Amy?" He asked as she answered the phone.

"Yeh, who's this?"

"It's Jesse. I'm in the Trebles, with your erm, man-friend." He was of course referring to the leader of the Trebles, Bumper.

"Oh weirdo with the gay haircut yeah I know you! You're BFFs with Beca. You still tryna smash that hobbit?" Her words were playful but gross, Jesse could only gag.

"No Fat Amy. I need your help. I need all the Bellas help. It's about Beca and Chloe." Amy shot up at the mention.

"You ship Bloe too? Damn right! We're in, what's the mission?"


End file.
